


Anniversary

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-26
Updated: 2004-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Sirius has made something.





	

Sirius had snow in his hair. 'I made you something,' he announced. 

Remus raised an eyebrow. 'Is it safe?' 

''Course it is.' Grabbing his hand, Sirius tugged Remus away from his Arithmancy homework and towards the icy outdoors. 

The quadrangle was snow-heaped and empty, save for a lopsided snowman, wearing a Gryffindor tie. 

'It's you.' 

Remus blinked, searching for the resemblance. "Very... nice?' he offered. 

Sirius beamed, apparently happy with the response. 'Happy Anniversary.' 

Frowning, Remus thought for a moment. 'But that was last month,' he argued. 

'Not _that_ anniversary.' Sirius smirked. 

'What— Oh...' Blushing, Remus took his boyfriend's hand.


End file.
